


Two minds one body

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Eggman had really done it this time, with the intentions wiping Sonics being (chaos signature) from his body he instead wipes Scourges. The wondering bodyless chaos looks enters Sonic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrite, I recieved a message about my use of grammer and such on my stories and have decided instead of only writing ideas with any polish what so ever, to think and write more critically when it comes to my writing work.

He had gone too far this time, Eggman really went too far this time. His usual style of robot building was abandoned, replaced for something more physical. This in itself wasn't all surprising seeing as roboticization while the worst he had come up with was something capable of being reversed. The man was a target for most if not all worldly destruction all which he was usually able to stop before it was able to become life-threatening to others. Not this time.

It was a weapon, yes, but its uses were something from nightmares. He watched the beam meant for him shocking his anti-counter, Scourges torturous screams during left Sonic horror-stricken. Lapsed in all movement and paused in thought as he processes what was happening. He had just witnessed Eggman's newest invention forcibly separate Scourges chaos signature (soul) from his body, leaving an empty shell to collapse to the ground. Once the beam offered but faint rays of its former self Sonic was snapped from his moment of silence then took action. Avoiding the problem that was Scourges body he defeated the machine and Eggman escaped. Sonic approached the body.

Calling Tails he stepped towards the limped figure. A sudden awareness of being watched had Sonic check his surroundings, quills perked he stood in a fighter's stance inspecting the area with suspicion; nothing of this after a few minutes though the sensation remained. He continued to examine the external environment while making his descent towards the body. A quick look around as he stood aside the body he hurriedly crouching next to the unconscious being, ready to pick up the other when suddenly pain erupted. Starting from the fingers which touched the body and rippling throughout his body an unbearable pain tore through his body. His head caught the worst of it sending waves of agony through his being, he screamed in pure anguish. It felt as though his own chaos signature was being forced aside as another entered; it was an intrusive feeling. Minutes would pass before the pain would stop and he'd welcome the pitch black void of unconsciousness and pass out.

He awoke in Tails lab, later to be informed as to what had resulted. Two signatures were read to be occupying his body, the who remained a mystery to the kit. A chuckling followed seconds later, Sonic looked around to find its source. Scourges body lied aside his own on a parallel cot though he was unconscious, the roughened vocals continued as its chuckled turned to laughter as Sonic searched for the voice's origin. Then realization came across his face a just as the chuckling inside diffused.  
"Heh, ain't that about a bitch, huh Sonic?"


	2. Chapter 2

Scourge acted as an observer to all thing performed by the blue blur, commentating vigorously of the discontentment of his current predicament. His blame lied on Eggman though the ire for his anger was aimed towards Sonic through his smart-allic remarks and pissy attitude; all which Sonic attempted to ignore. Some he could others no so much, as the insults eventually spread from himself to those around him and he'd eventually find himself responding in equal annoyance to the other on more than one occasion. He could take hurt felt remarks when aimed towards himself though he felt a need to defend his friends from the crude and offensive comments. His respect for the other was near non-existent if it weren't for the sliver of genius which peeked out from the other at times.   
The guy was a smart, extremely so, rivaling Tails or Eggman. There were times when Tails explained something complicated and he actually understood all of it. Thanks to the simplification offered by Scourge, even though it always followed a derogatory name he still appreciated it. This did nothing to halt his incessant dislike for the scruff voiced other. The worst of it came at the expense of his love Shadow, to which Scourge continually 'thought' of his darker lover in a more sexual light. The knowledge of them becoming capable of listening in on one another's thoughts went unnoticed by either until Sonic voiced his anger towards him. These newfound abilities continued as Scourge brought up his annoyance of Sonics emotions mingling with his own. These discoveries would be later discussed between themselves andTails. (Shadow and Knuckles would later be invited to join in as their infinite knowledge of Chaos use was valuable.) 

The ideas presented was frightening for all parties involved, the concept of their chaos signatures combining. 

Weeks would pass as Shadow and Tails attempted to reverse its effects and Knuckles did extensive research. Themselves tasked with the responsibility of gaining info through Eggman, though the information stolen and straight from the horse's mouth they were to accept the inevitable. Panic set in as both came to recognize the seriousness of the situation of their signatures beginning to adapting with one another, evolving into a singular being who inhabited Sonic's body. This was a nightmarish reality both wanted to wake from. The denial from Sonics and anger from Scourge gave way to another ability as Scourge would at times gain the faculty of moving Sonic's body in his own. It started with the twitching of limbs or mumbling of words falling unconsciously from peached lips. The frequency of which rose with each passing day, it worried Sonic to the point of having a near panic attack at the idea of losing control. Scourge responded in kind, knowing the others fears and worries he halted all activity though Sonic could sense a sinister atmosphere from the other. He avoided telling the others, not wanting to worry them or rush their progress instead hiding his existential horror of disembodiment behind smiles and humor. 

Upon waking he immediately knew he lacked control. He was the watcher, and Scrouge the performer. He observed as Scourge went about exploring movement in the newly controlled body. The panic attack was all too real, violent and frenzied as it reached into their inhabited body and affecting its motor skills. Not calming even when he gained back control as he was held down by Knuckles as Tails injected a calming agent sleep enveloped his being leaving only the soothing whispers of Scourge attempting to also calm him before they fell under. 

He dreamed a memory not his own. He was an observer though this time he remained calm as even if he hadn't the controller it felt comfortable, dare he say familiar. A childhood nothing like his own, the mid-classes setting exchanged for high luxury. His family once close were rarely seen aside from the occasional strick teacher or mentor. Text filled his vision at a near constant as books became his only friend; an escapism from the negligence of his adolescence. His mother would die and a funeral would commence and he hadn't cried a single tear then a pull from the perspective as the memories glitched from his sights, flickering before as the straining continued. Brief flashes of Scourges past continued playing vaguely in mind; the violent riddance of his mentors and teachers, avoidance of his single-parent father as books the books piled more and more keeping his attention. The opening of his room's door as a shadowed figure entered, then nothing. He could hear it, the calling of his name as the pulling continued but he couldn't tear his gaze from the scene presented. The boys mask of superiority breaking down as the shaded figure advanced, his heart rate accelerated and the boys' chaotic emotions overcame Sonic. The tugging on his consciousness advanced tenfold as the scene continued. A rough hand much larger than his own slithered up the covers edge, the child was frightened to a point of freezing up as the hand slowly traveled up his ankle and passed his knee. Sonic wanted to fight back, yet his place as observer stayed as he was forced to watch it play out, he could feel it, the hand, as it continued up. He fought harder when suddenly the faded voice from the beginning calling to him grew to such a volume he was jolted from the scene and woke up. Shadow holding his down as a worried Tails looked on with worry. His heart raced nothing from his counter was spoken though the feel of his presence remained prevalent. After that incident Scourge hadn't talked to him for 2 days, he was ignored when asking questions of why or as to what had transpired. He apologized for the blatant invasion of privacy on his part even if it were accidental. Offering a service as an apology to which Scourge finally answered. 

He wanted control.

He could decline the offer, but the idea of keeping Scourge prisoner and knowing the feeling of being forced to be observer served to convince him otherwise. And with a heavy heart, he took part in discussing their agreement. Scourge only wanted a few hours at a time using the body as he told of the energy he depleted could only keep him in control for so long. He told of his want to walk, eat, hell even use the bathroom, he just wanted to be alive again. And now here they were sat stark still atop the bed's edge, Sonic staring at his hand's as they shook slightly in fear for the actions to come. Closing his eyes he concentrated as his conscious being began descending into the cold dark abyss of his brain and Scourge ascended up toward the light above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to go for that 'her' vibe in case anyone ever seen that movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow didn't like it. He had decided to break the news to his love before the others knowing Shadow would give it a more objective view though the results were all but. His negative reaction came from concern for his mental stability and frustration towards Sonic's acceptance of the agreement. Seeing it as but another trick of Scourges into manipulating him and playing the empathy card. All points which Sonic defended with an iron will much to Shadows annoyance. He shared their ever-deepening bond with Shadow, who looked to him with surprise then worry. They hadn't planned for the bonding to so long-lasting, but finding a cure to such an anomaly was a challenge. Months had passed since that day and they were frustratingly nowhere closer to their answer of separating the two nor any closer to getting Scourges body active again. This frustration remained unvoiced as Shadow continued his disagreeing ministrations. In the end Shadows, unacceptance of the situation remained. He wouldn't stop it from happening but didn't want it happening in his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into the mind of our green bebi

Moonlight shined into the darkened room, a lone figure sat on the beds edge hands lifted into sight. The emerald gaze scanned the peach furred anatomy, a warm fuzzing grew inside as the appendages clenched into a fist before their eventual release. Again, and again. His sigh near nonexistent in the moonlit room, it had been months since he's felt this. Spreading his hands atop the bedsheets he rubbed the fabric underhand as his vague remembrance sense of touch was recalled. A fuzzing inside reminded him of his present state of being, not of the ethereal, but physical world. Lying back on top the bed he was surrounded by the scent of Sonic; earthy and a faint musk with a lingering of the significant other.

 

It had been so long since he could be, he had nearly forgotten this feeling. A familar build up inside came like a speeding bull as he stared to the spiked ceiling. They streamed down his face, covering them into gloveless hands he sniffled all attempts of stop were in vain as the tears continued.

 

A joking mock comment inside his head had him choke up a chuckle.

 

"Shut up Sonic"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh slit on a tangent now, don't even know where this is going
> 
> Relationship difficulties

Shadow was avoiding him. Frustrated at Sonics end decision of allowing his counterpart a chance to take over. Their relationship had halted once the accident had happened, as neither was comfortable with doing anything closely related to intimacy knowing a third person was unintentionally always involved. Addled with the idea of said third person being Scourge, someone previously known for his attempts of impressing and hardcore crushing on the ebony hog. These factors played major roles in their life as they essentially had to change the nature of their relationship.  
Never progressing past the occasional hand touch or sat atop one another, which left much to be desired by both parties. Hanging out usually amounted to watching movies cuddling, now couched on opposite ends connection coming in the form of bunched legs or brushing fingers. The hesitance and awkward nature of the situations left a bad taste for both and the activity faded from relevance just as many others.  
Shadow was insistent of sleeping alone, this greatly surprised Sonic. Not being something he thought would be a problem, it had taken years of them dating before Shadow was comfortable enough to share the same bed, and all that work was crumbling around him. Of course, he agreed wanting to avoid making a big deal of something so 'petty' beside the guest room wasn't far from his own.  
Their morning routine prior to the agreement consisted of soft conversation over breakfast and coffee before their designated jobs. It was the only sense of normality he could get from the situation at hand though this routine behavior changed after the agreement. He ate in relative silence, alone with his own thoughts as he prepared his own breakfast ignoring the daily taped note of Shadows early absence for work. They've never had an actual argument before now that he thought back on it. Maybe a disagreement here and there, but those were usually settled before the day ended... this was different. He too was frustrated. What was he to do in this situation? He was powerless. In no position to make demands as he was forced into a position to watched both his loved ones work from dusk til dawn fixing a problem they knew next to nothing about. So who was he to argue his own anger towards the situation at hand?  
Shadows face remained stoic, a mask Sonic saw through the second it was set up. He said he wanted a break from their relationship, that he'd stay to help solve this problem but until then he wanted them to keep a distanced relationship. The love remained, but who he loved had not, Sonic knew of the changes told, a side effect of their merging minds.  
He venomously rejected this separation, overcome with emotion he grasped Shadows shoulders in quick succession. Sonic nearly cried but held back instead arguing around strained breaths and pitching vocals against Shadows reasonings. He remained stoned in his decisions as always though the mask so cemented in place cracked. Underneath features contorted, eyes moist before his face turned from view.  
"Please Sonic...don't make this harder than it has to be"


	6. Chapter 6

They settled down after Sonics outburst Shadow in near tears as he avoided Sonics despondent stares.  
"Sorry"  
Shadows shoulders were released as the gloved assailant lowered his hands. Shadow remained in place, crossing his arms as he stared below.  
"Its fine, I underst-"  
"Its not fine"  
Shadows ears perked. The frustrated interruption caught his attention, gaze never lifting he continued to listen  
"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that...that's not me, I mean, I don't do that-its"  
Shadow lifted his gaze; slow and paced as his sight rose.  
"I understand.... Sonic after you told me your merging with Scourge I knew it would change you in some way and I accepted this. It's just...when you give him control and-"  
"No, I know, it's just..."  
Sonic lifted his hand into sight with contemplation before he continued.  
"You remember when I had my attack?"  
Shadows gaze shifted briefly to the hand and back, a nod  
"It happened because that was when Scourge had first taken control of my body. It felt like sinking into nothingness like I was drowning. It's like I could still see through my eyes, but...its hard to explain, but it felt like an out of body experience...."  
Sonic lowered the hand and looked to Shadow  
"I know how it feels to be his place, and I didn't like it. It felt numb a-and empty, I wouldn't wish that on anyone"  
Shadow was breathless, mouth opening and closing in succession before he responded  
"I understand-"  
"No, no you don't. You don't get it. If you did this-"  
Sonic gestured to both them, the situation, the tense atmosphere  
"Wouldn't be happening, this isn't my fault I can't help it, I don't want you to go..."  
"...."  
Again he stood understated taking in Sonics dilemma, he knew he lacked a physical understanding and mental one as well, but empathy he could.  
"I empathize, I know I lack the full repercussions of what Robotnik has done, and I know you can't do anything. The frustration and unfairness of it all, I get that, and I know you want to escape this mess, but you can't"  
Confusion had overcome Sonics, his features twisting to match the feeling.  
"Huh? I mean I understood everything said, but that last part was-"  
"Can't... you can't leave...I have done everything a-and it doesn't work. It's too late I... I can't get you his body back"  
Confusion turned shock then pain  
Sonic clenched his head backing away from a bewildered Shadow. Holding the wall beyond Shadows shoulder, his other hand held his pounding cranium.  
"Ahhh-w-what are you doing?"  
"What's happening, what do I do?"  
Sonic halted Shadows transgressions, removing his head and held his hand in a stopping gesture. Shadow looked on panicked, powerless to the transformation  
"I-I'm fine, its just Scou-  
"What the hell you mean you can't change us back!"  
Sonics voice once gentle in tone, now loud and aggressive. No longer clutching the wall for support he now stood tall, glaring towards Shadow face inches from his own. Anger clearly showed in gesture alone, Shadow cowered back into the wall for a second at the sudden personality change and aggression.  
"What do you mean you can't change us back?"  
Sight locked onto Sonics as he forced his clenched throat to respond.  
"I can't, I-I've tried...but your body..its decomposing. Without anything to keep it alive, it's just a rotting shell Scourge"  
"Bullshit"  
Shadow gained his bearings as anger nipped his heels  
"What do you want me to do, we've been at this for months. We attempted to keep it alive as best we could, but it's not working. Tails nor I honestly even believe you could even return to it since Sonics told us of your merging."  
"....What do you mean, what about it?"  
"Your energy has essentially combined and I think it'll be near impossible for your body to accept a chaos signature not its own."  
A slight panic passed Sonics features contorting seconds later to a face of anger, a growl following his punch to the wall aside Shadows head.  
"THEN FIX IT!"  
"I CAN'T"  
Scourge whipped his head away grasping it in gloved fingers  
"SHUT UP SONIC!"  
A silence persisted, he still clutched his head. Staring to the ground as he responded to Sonics inner dialogue in quiet whispers. What happened next even surprised himself.  
Wrapping his arms around Sonics neck, he brought down the slightly taller frame into a hug, snuggling his face in Sonics shoulder and vise versa.  
"....I'm sorry"  
"What are you-?"  
"I apologize to both of you, I just-I tried...I'm sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks came and went following that fateful day, they had accepted their combined fates. Their relationship had ended Sonic was thankful it wasn't on a sour note. He still loved the other dearly but saw no need to trap one another in a toxic relationship where both parties remained miserable. Though lately, something was changing inside. He and shadows still hung out as friends, and it was a friendship he deeply valued. Keeping Scourge inside during was difficult, not because of the others forcefulness but of their undistinguishable attributes. Which until now have merged to a point of inseparability where Sonic didn't know where he began and Scourge ended. What he had retained as his own was his love for the ebony beauty though now he wasn't so sure as every time he'd look into familiar velvet irises and intimate emotions from the other led him to believe otherwise.


End file.
